Maelstrom In Paradise
by tubeatoothpaste
Summary: Frankie's niece from the mainland moves out to North Shore. Will she and GAbe hit it off? Will Gabe stop his money problems? And will a mysterious ex-boyfriend screw it alllll up?
1. Default Chapter

"How many times do I have to tell you Gabriel?" Frankie sighed as he handed a drink to one of the resort guests. "Don't let Jason catch you not on the stand!"

Gabriel responded, "Relax! He's not going to see me!" He ran a hand through his spikey blonde hair and groaned. "I swear some days I hate this job so much."

Frankie sighed again. He and Gabriel had been through this many times. Gabriel wanted to be a pro surfer, but instead he had to spend most of his life on the lifeguard stand at the Waimea Resort, watching the rich guests take their children swimming.

At that moment, the bar phone rang and Frankie picked it up, grateful for the interruption.

"Hey," MJ said with a smile as she sat down at the bar near Gabriel. "What's up?"

Gabriel smiled weakly, "Just me, complaining, as usual."

MJ laughed, "Of course, like I'd expect anything else. Who's Frankie on the phone with?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Probably some guest ordering a drink from a cell phone instead of getting of their lazy rich ass to come get it."

MJ laughed, even though she knew that Gabriel was really angry. "Just relax okay? You're chance to go pro will come."

"Hey MJ," Frankie smiled as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" MJ asked, gesturing towards the phone.

"Oh, it was my niece, well step-niece, she's moving out here. Remember?"

MJ nodded, "Oh yeah, and she's staying with us until she finds somewhere else right?"

Frankie nodded. "She should be here in about an hour."

"See you guys later!" Gabriel announced, leaving them. He really didn't care right now about some little girl that was going to live with Frankie, Jason and MJ.

"Uncle Frankie!"

Gabriel turned around towards the bar to see Frankie's nice and to his extreme surprise, he did not see the tiny little girl with pigtails that he expected. She was close to his age, and she was... Well the most surprising thing was that she was completely white. Frankie had some African blood in him, and that's what Gabriel was expecting of his niece. She was also very pretty. She was short, with shoulder length brown hair. She gave Frankie and hug and then, after introducing her self, gave MJ one too. Deciding it was time for a break, Gabriel came down off the stand.

"I am so amazed at this place!" Frankie's niece was saying as Gabriel neared the bar. "There is so much beauty! It's just like... Well, it definitely puts Nebraska to shame."

MJ laughed, "You're just saying that."

"Am not. It's the most gorgeous place I've ever been in my entire life!"

"Oh," Frankie said as he looked up, seeing Gabriel. "Callie, this is Gabriel, the lifeguard."

Callie pushed her sunglasses onto her head and shook hands with Gabriel, smiling politely, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Gabriel smiled right back.

"Dude," Frankie said after a second, "I don't mean to be on your back, but you better get back up there. Jason is going to come down for his check in soon."

Gabriel groaned, sounding just like a little kid. "Frankie I hate it up there on the stand! I get so freaking bored! I can't even talk to anyone!"

Frankie groaned, "Well I don't know what to tell you... It's your job."

"I'll go on the stand with you," Callie volunteered suddenly. "I was going to spend the rest of the day at the beach anyway. And I have no one to talk to either, once Frankie starts working again."

Gabriel smiled, "Awesome! Thank you so much!"

Callie smiled and hopped off the bar stool, "No problem!" She followed him to the lifeguard stand and climbed up after him, noticing that he had an awfully nice butt.

"So what's your story?" Callie asked as she sat down next to him, pulling her shirt over her head to get a tan in her maroon bikini.

Gabriel asked her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Callie explained, "You weren't born here right?"

Gabriel nodded, "How'd you know?"

Callie shrugged, "You just don't look like you're from here. Plus, you were being a little uptight."

Gabriel was about to reply angrily when he realized that she was teasing him. He laughed, "Well I was living in Daytona..."

"Home of the Daytona 500." Callie added.

"Yes, "Gabriel nodded, confused, "Are you a NASCAR fan?"

Callie nodded, "Yes, but I didn't mean to interrupt your story, please continue. It's intriguing."

Gabriel realized she was teasing him again and he grinned. "Anyways I was big on surfing... but Daytona wasn't enough for me. So I moved out here to try to go pro..." he trailed off. He didn't want to explain how his dream of going pro was far away at this point.

"And instead of being this famous surfer right away, you're a life guard?" Callie supplied.

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah. 'Cause I needed a job, but now, I hardly have time to sleep let alone start a surfing career."

Callie smiled sympathetically, "God, that sucks."

Gabriel nodded, "You're telling me." Then he looked over at her, "What about you? What's your story?"

Callie enlightened him, "I lived in Nebraska my entire life. Then two years ago, when I was fifteen, I visited Frankie. The second I walked onto this island and the overweight Hawaiian man put a lei around my neck, I fell in love with it."

Gabriel chuckled, "That fast huh?"

Callie nodded, "Well you know how it is. Would you ever leave here?" When Gabriel didn't answer, she added, "I mean, leave her permanently to live somewhere else."

Gabriel shook his head, "No. I love it too."

"Yup," Callie smiled, "So I graduated high school and moved out here."

"What are you going to do?" Gabriel asked, interested if she had a career or college in mind.

"Whatever I want," Callie told him honestly, her blue eyes sparkling. "I didn't plan anything. I have no job lined up, nothing. Only a place to stay, temporarily, and I'll just.. find something."

Gabriel admired that she was so easy-going. "That's amazing." He told her.

Callie just laughed, "Not yet, but it will be."

Gabriel grinned and stretched his arms back over his head. He didn't notice Callie watching him intently.

"God, I never would've seen that one coming," MJ said as she rested by Frankie's bar during a lull in the afternoon.

"What?" Frankie asked.

"That. Callie and Gabriel," MJ explained, pointing at the lifeguard stand. Gabriel and Callie were both laughing and Callie had just hit him flirtatiously.

"If he hurts her in any way..." Frankie started to say.

"He won't. He's a good guy," MJ said, "Besides right now all they're doing is flirting."

"Oh come on," Frankie protested, pushing a dreadlock out of his face, "You know how Gabriel is with relationships. He dates the tourists that come down here for one week. He has all kinds of flings."

MJ nodded, "Yeah, but they can't make him happy."

Frankie laughed, "You're such a girl MJ. As long as Gabriel is getting ass, he's happy. And he better not get it from Callie. She's only 17."

"And she graduated high school?" MJ asked.

"She graduated a year early," Frankie explained, "She's crazy smart. She should be at Harvard or Stanford, not here."

"Maybe she knew she'd be happy here," MJ suggested, standing up to go back to work. She motioned to the lifeguard stand again, "She looks pretty happy right now."

Frankie smiled, "I know. I shouldn't judge, but she's got the potential to be something great."

"Aren't you going to miss all your friends and stuff?" Gabriel was asking her, "I mean didn't you have a boyfriend at home who's going to miss you?"

Callie looked at him seriously, "Do you miss all your friends?"

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah but I have some great new friends here." Then he realized he had just answered his own question. "Oh, same thing for you right?"

"Yeah," Callie agreed, "And no, I had no boyfriend. What about you? Any of the girls on the beach yours?"

Gabriel shook his head, "No."

"Oh come on, I don't believe that!" Callie exclaimed. "You must have women throwing themselves at you at a place like this."

"Just because they throw themselves at me doesn't mean I accept it." Gabriel explained seriously. He looked her right in the eyes, "I used to have a lot of flings with the guests here...But then I realized that they didn't really care and it was so fake and I got sick of it."

"Like Patrick Suaze in Dirty Dancing." Callie added when he finished.

Gabriel laughed, "Sure, I guess."

They stared out at two young men surfing and Gabriel sighed with envy. What he would give to be out there. Callie sighed too, but for a different reason.

"I wish I could surf," she said wistfully.

"You don't know how to surf?" Gabriel asked, in shock.

"No, God, you say it like I have four heads or something." Callie snapped, a little offended.

"Sorry," He apologized, "I just figured ..."

"We don't have the best waves in Nebraska," Callie told him with a small smile.

"Well I'll teach you to surf," Gabriel offered, "you shouldn't live in Hawaii without knowing how to surf."

Callie shook his hand, "Deal."

Gabriel thought about what he had just offered and then added, "I mean, it might be hard because of all the work and how I spend like every hour of my life working on my surfing..." he kept mumbling until Callie interrupted him.

"I have an idea!" She said, here blue eyes lighting up with excitement, "Why don't we see if Jason or Vincent will hire me as a second lifeguard!"

Gabriel didn't seem as exited, "Callie, this job really sucks and you have to be certified..."

"I am certified, and I don't care if it sucks. Do you think they'll hire me?"

Gabriel now nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah they definitely will! I've been complaining for weeks, they'll love it!"

"And then," Callie exclaimed, "You can work on your surfing career and then teach me a little bit."

"This is perfect!" Gabriel practically screamed with eagerness. He pulled her into a spontaneous hug, "You saved my life."

Callie grinned widely as she inhaled deeply. She smelled a mix of soap, ocean water, cologne and sunscreen. Gabriel smelled good. She was sad when the hug ended.

_Don't do this again._ He mind kicked in. _Just don't. You are here for life, not guys._ Then another part of her interrupted, _Guys are a part of life. Just get over it._


	2. The Problem With Money

"You get to sleep on the fold-out couch Callie," Frankie said as he dropped one of her bags on the floor. "I'm sorry but it's the only place for you."

Callie smiled, "Hey, that is fine with me! As long as I have a pillow, I'm happy."

Frankie and MJ laughed.

"The bathroom is right over there," Frankie pointed it out, then looked at his watch.

"I hope you don't mind, I know it's your first night here and everything-"

"But you have some hot date tonight," Callie finished with a smile.

Frankie grinned sheepishly, "You know me too well."

"Oh no!" MJ sighed, "I have a date with Chris, and you know that Jason won't be home for hours! What is Callie going to do? Especially for dinner?"

Callie shrugged, "It's really no big deal. I'll just eat whatever is around." She walked into the kitchen area and opened the fridge. "Like mustard and sour cream."

Frankie and MJ laughed and started to argue about what to do when the doorbell rang. They were both still yelling so Callie answered it. She was surprised to see Gabriel in the doorway. He was wearing a blue short sleeve button down shirt that fit him very nicely and his teeth were as white as the pucca shells around his neck.

"Hey Gabriel," she smiled, wondering why he was there.

"Hey, is Frankie in there?" he asked, trying to see over her shoulder, which actually he could since he could see over her head anyway.

"Yeah, but he's fighting with MJ right now. What'd you need?" Callie said simply.

"Well he has my paycheck," Gabriel explained, "And I sort of owe some money to this guy and I have to give it to him tonight. Or else."

Callie's eyes widened. "Oh my god! You mean-"

Gabriel cut her off, looking at his feet, ashamed, "It was dumb thing to do to get involved with him, but it was a one time thing and I just really need my paycheck."

"Hold on, you can come in," Callie said, moving aside and closing the door after Gabriel.

"FRANKIE!" she yelled, stopping MJ and Frankie's fight. "Gabriel needs his paycheck. Now."

Frankie and MJ both turned and stared at Gabriel, a strange look on their faces.

"What are you doing tonight?" MJ blurted out just as Frankie said:

"You're not busy are you?"

Gabriel, a bit confused, answered them slowly, "Well I have to got to this party to give that guy money. And then I can stay there but I'm not sure if I will..." he told them, then caught on. "Why?"

"Well can Callie go with you?" Frankie pleaded.

"Guys!" Callie broke in, in a whiny voice, "I am not five. I don't need a babysitter."

"It won't be like I'm your babysitter," Gabriel assured her. "Besides I could use the company. I don't think I really know that many people at that party."

Callie sighed, "Fine, let me change."

MJ ran over to Gabriel and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you!"

Frankie handed him his paycheck and gave him a hug. "I owe you!"

Gabriel shrugged. He liked Callie and he was sure they would have a lot of fun. Callie shut the bathroom door behind her and leaned heavily on it. She would never have pictured herself in this situation. She was in Hawaii and on her first night she kind of sort of had a date with a gorgeous guy. Sure, the date wasn't actually a date and it was set up by her uncle so it was kind of like a just friends thing, but still. The only thing was, what do you wear on a date-but-not-really-a-date-just-friends-sort-of-thing?

Callie went through her unpacked suitcase she had lugged into the bathroom with her and decided on a white jean skirt and a baby blue, Hawaiian flowered tank top and baby blue sandals. She put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, and a lot of deodorant (just in case) and brushed her teeth (also just in case.) In a few minutes she was ready to go. She hurried out the door and pulled her suitcase over to the couch.

"Wow, don't we look fantastic!" MJ teased as Callie straightened up. Callie blushed.

"It's my first night here, I want to look good!" she stammered under her pink cheeks.

"I'm kidding!" MJ laughed, then leaned in, "You do look great though."

Callie smiled secretly and looked over to the couch where Gabriel was sitting. On what would later be her bed. Okay, weird. To her surprise, Gabriel looked a little...stunned at her appearance. This made her smile, a lot.

"Are we ready?" she asked shyly.

"Uh, yeah." Gabriel stuttered, clearing his throat. "Let's go."

"Bye uncle Frankie!" Callie yelled as she shut the door behind her. He uttered a faint "See ya!" but the door was closed already.

"So, where's this party?" Callie asked as she and Gabriel walked in step down the stairs.

"At this guy's house." Suddenly, Gabriel stopped walking. "Look Callie, I just want to tell you that I really appreciate you coming with me." He looked dead serious and Callie realized that he was scared. His blue eyes were troubled and his usual brightness wasn't there.

"It's nothing. And don't worry. It will be okay." Callie had no idea if it was going to be okay, but Gabriel looked so depressed that she told him so anyways.

"Thanks." He half-smiled, but it wasn't a genuine smile, "And look, it might get dangerous and if it does, you have to leave okay?"

Callie nodded, now a littler scared herself, "Okay."

They got into Gabriel's car and drove to the party in silence. The house was huge. A valet helped Callie out of the passenger seat and Gabriel handed over his keys.

"I feel underdressed," Callie murmured to him. Gabriel sighed.

"We are. But we won't stay long. Honest."

Gabriel put his hand on her back and guided her in the door. Callie had to admit that wasn't such a bad feeling. When they came inside, Callie saw the enormity of the house and the elegance of the people there and she shrunk back shyly, coincidently, right back into Gabriel's chest.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear in a soothing voice, "Don't worry. You don't have to prove anything to these people. Besides," he chuckled and the air released sent shivers down Callie's body. "We're just beach bums paying our debts," Gabriel finished.

Callie smiled and stepped forward more confidently. Gabriel was now getting nervous as he scanned the crowd for a certain man. He finally found him, tall dark and wearing a suit, like most of the men there and his eyes hardened. The man spotted Gabriel and waved him over. Gabriel was rooted to the spot. He touched a cut on his cheek.

This time Callie put her hand on his arm, bringing him back to reality. She smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Come on, let's do it and get out of here."

Gabriel still didn't move so Callie looped her arm through his and started walking towards the man. Once he started walking, Gabriel continued confidently and he even smiled.

"Hello, sir," Gabriel greeted the man, shaking hands with him.

"Hello Gabriel, and how are you doing this fine night?"

"I'm very good, sir and yourself?" Gabriel said stiffly, he was obviously uncomfortable. Callie squeezed his arm encouragingly and he gave her a quick smile.

"My paycheck,-"Gabriel said starting to pull the envelope out of his pocket.

"Why must it always be just business between us?" The man said waving his hand around. Callie saw many large rings on his knuckles. She pictured the rings puncturing Gabriel's soft face and winced. She noticed that Gabriel's eyes followed the rings too.

"Who is this fine young lady on your arm?" The man continued with a glance at Callie.

"This is Callie," Gabriel introduced her warily.

"Pleased to meet you," The man said, nodding at her.

"And you," Callie said politely, then added, "Sir."

"Well I don't want to keep you from your date. That is where you're going correct?"

Callie didn't know what to answer, so she just stayed quiet as Gabriel nodded,

"Yes, sir."

"All right. Now Business." The man said, completely controlling the conversation.

Gabriel handed him the envelope, "That should be all of it sir."

The man looked at it and became enraged. "Well it's not. I need one hundred more."

Gabriel started to argue, "But sir, that's the agreed price."

The man laughed, "Yes, but now I want more. A hundred more. By the end of the week."

Gabriel's face dropped. "But sir, that's not fair-"

The man cut him off, "Gabriel, will you please accompany me out back?"

Callie's heart leapt into her throat. Gabriel tensed up under her arm. She thought quickly.

Pretending to be not as smart as she was, Callie looked shocked.

"Whatever for? Sir," she said, leaning forward and batting her eyelids at the man, "The valets parked our cars out front! We didn't even know there was a back way. Besides, Gabriel and I really should be going. For one thing we're under-dressed and our dinner reservation is in a few minutes. He really has no time to go out back," She finished, praying that it would work.

Luckily it did, and the man laughed.

"Very well! Have a good night, and Gabriel," he added with a finger shake, "Don't disappoint me again."

Callie waved a little finger wave and practically pulled Gabriel away. He was shaking a little bit. Callie knew that that man must have really messed him up before if Gabriel was this scared. From what Frankie had told her, Gabriel was strong and had and even stronger temper. And he was acting like a kicked dog. She shuddered and quickened her pace, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Gabriel didn't even bother to wait for the valet after he took his keys and he started off towards his car, Callie following quickly. When they got to his car, he turned around suddenly. His face was so scared and so relieved, and he just pulled Callie into a tight hug.

He pulled her close against him, lifting her off of her feet, squeezing her like he couldn't ever let her go.

"Thank you," he whispered, his face buried in her hair. Callie was surprised, but she hugged him back, liking being held this close to him.

"God, you saved my ass back there," He sighed as he let her go and set her back on her feet. He ran his hand through his hair, which Callie realized he must do when he was stressed." I owe you."

"You can start by buying me dinner!" Callie offered, not sure if she was flirting or if she was just being friendly. She wasn't sure if when Gabriel said they were on a date he meant it, or if he was just agreeing with the man.

Gabriel looked up and met her eyes, maybe trying to figure out the same thing Callie didn't know.

He smiled, "Sure, dinner. Wherever you want."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Considering I know so many great places to eat around here."

Gabriel winced, "You're right. Come on."


	3. A Night Out

"So what's good here?" Callie asked as her eyes roamed the menu.

"Basically everything," Gabriel said. They were seated at a booth in a diner-like restaurant, trying to decide what to get.

"Hey Gabriel!" a voice yelled.

Gabriel and Callie both turned to see who the voice came from. A short, young Hawaiian guy came up to their table and slapped Gabriel's hands and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Max!" Gabriel said excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"You know I work here, what about you?"

"Getting some dinner," Gabriel explained, "oh, I'm sorry. Max, this is Callie. Callie, Max."

"Nice to meet you," Callie smiled, shaking hands with Max.

"You too. Welcome to the Island."

Callie smiled in gratitude.

"So how's the surfing bra?" Max asked, turning his attention back to Gabriel.

Gabriel groaned, "Oh, don't ask. It's not going anywhere."

"Why not, dude?" Max asked, looking concerned.

Gabriel shrugged, "I spend all day as a lifeguard." Then he remembered the events of the day. "But now, Callie over there, is saving me and going to work with me so I have more time to surf."

Max looked over at Callie with respect in his eyes. "You did?"

Callie nodded. Then explained, "Well yeah, I mean, he said he needed more time to surf and I need a job..." she trailed off, "It makes sense."

Max nodded, impressed, "Yeah. It does."

"Is there a bathroom?" Callie asked, and when Max pointed it out she said, "I'll be right back."

Both Gabriel and Max watched her walk away.

"Dude, that girl is..." Max didn't finish his sentence, just blew out a breath.

Gabriel nodded, "I know."

"So what's the deal? You datin' her?" Max asked, sitting down in Callie's seat across from Gabriel.

"Naw," Gabriel told him, grinning, "She just got here today."

"Wow, you're that fast?" Max asked, really impressed.

"No, her uncle wanted her to go out 'cause he had a date." Gabriel explained.

"Is she another tourist from the Waimea?" Max questioned.

"No," Gabriel informed him, "And I'm done with that."

Max's jaw fell down, "You know how many hot women you used to get?"

"Yeah, for like a week! Then I'd never see them again. They just used me." Gabriel protested.

"I wouldn't mind be used," Max replied.

Gabriel laughed, "You're crazy."

"No you are," Max told him, "Are you going to date Callie or what?"

Gabriel sighed, "I don't know man. I've only known her a few hours."

"Well she's got to be something special," Max observed, "You haven't taken a girl here since that first fling you had."

"Yeah," Gabriel moaned, "The one I thought was going to last forever."

"So you think whatever you have with Callie will last forever?" Max asked.

"Will you cut it out with the third degree?" Gabriel asked, throwing his napkin at Max. "I don't even know if this is a date or not."

Just then, Callie came up, and waited while Max got out of her seat.

"I gotta get back to the kitchen," Max said, "See you later."

"Bye," Gabriel slapped hands with Max, "hey let's hang one of these days."

"Definitely," Max agreed with a wave as he walked away.

"He's cool," Callie commented as she sipped her root beer.

"Oh yeah, he is," Gabriel commented. "He knows like everyone on the Island."

"Hey! David!" They heard Max yell.

All the color left Callie's cheeks. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"What?" Gabriel asked, worried about the look on her face.

"Oh my god," Callie moaned, "Of all places in the world...he has to come here."

"Who is it?" Gabriel whispered.

"Can we just leave?" Callie asked suddenly, "Please," she added.

Gabriel stared into her eyes. They were pleading with him.

"Sure," He pulled her to her feet and put his arm around her so the guy wouldn't see her face. They hurried out the door and ran to the car.

Callie was breathing heavily as they drove away.

"Who was that guy?' Gabriel asked, looking away from the road for a second to see if Callie was okay.

"David Greenbaum." Callie murmured, "The ex."

"Ah," Gabriel nodded, understanding, "And he followed you to Hawaii?"

Callie shook her head, "Not exactly."

"You followed him?" Gabriel asked, alarmed.

"No," Callie shook her head, not looking at Gabriel. "He sort of lives here."

"He lives here? And you dated him? Weren't you only here like once in your life?"

"Yes," Callie whispered. "It was dumb of me. I just thought he was so perfect. And... I found out by the end of my stay that he wasn't. At all." Callie ran her hand through her hair without realizing it was Gabriel's habit. When she did notice, she started cracking up.

"What?" Gabriel asked, wasn't she just sad a second ago?

"Nothing," Callie laughed. "It's just I was stressed so I ran my hand through my hair, which I've noticed is kind of your thing."

Gabriel laughed too. "Well if you pick up that habit in one day, I hate to think what you'll notice later."

Callie threw back her head, "No, I promise I won't nit-pick."

Gabriel shrugged, "Where do you want to go now?"

Callie thought for a minute, "I don't know. I don't really feel like eating any more."

"Did the sight of..." he thought of the name of the ex, "David ruin your appetite?"

"I don't know. I just want to do something way exciting!" She confessed, then her eyes lit up. "Pull over!"

Gabriel pulled over, parking behind a long line of cars. "What?"

"Let's go to this party!" She suggested.

"But we don't even know who's it is-"Gabriel protested until Callie cut him off.

"Come on. It will be fun."

Gabriel sighed and took the keys out of the ignition, "Fine."

"Yay!" Callie squealed, "This will be fun, I promise."

"Just play along," Callie told him as she opened the door. There were tons of people there and she didn't think there would be any problems, but just to be safe, she walked up to the nearest. person.

"Have you seen Alison?" Callie asked, urgently.

"What?" The girl she was talking to yelled.

"Alison! Have you seen her?" Callie yelled again, struggling to keep a straight face. "No," The girl replied.

"If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her!" Callie smiled and walked farther into the house.

"You're crazy,"

Callie shivered again when Gabriel spoke in her ear. It sent chills down her back, but she just smiled. They made there way over towards the bar.

"I can't drink tonight," Gabriel said, "I'm driving."

"I can't drink period," Callie said, then added sheepishly, "Legally."

"If you want to drink," Gabriel told her, "You can. I won't tell."

"Nah," Callie smiled, "I don't need to drink to have fun."

"Good," Gabriel said to the bartender: "Two cokes."

When they took their drinks, Callie noticed that people were dancing on the beach.

"Oh, let's dance Gabriel."

Gabriel paled. "Um, I'm not exactly the best at dancing."

Callie laughed, "Come on! It will be fun!" When Gabriel didn't move, she teased, "Are you scared?"

This got him, "No," he answered, "Let's go."

Callie ran out to where everyone was dancing and grabbed Gabriel's hands.

"Come on Gabriel!" she moaned, "Just move to the music!" She started swaying her hips, "Like this."

Gabriel tired to do sort of the same thing, only in a manlier way. Callie laughed and then spun under one of his arms.

"See, you got it!"

Gabriel smiled and relaxed. He relaxed even more when Callie accidentally tripped and she just laughed it off. He could already tell that Callie was the kind of person you could make a fool out of yourself with and she wouldn't care. So he let loose a lot more.

The music was pumping in her ears and Callie could feel her heart beating with it. She could not believe she was here, dancing with Gabriel, holding both of his hands and slowly dancing closer to him. He was grinning, so he obviously didn't hate it. Callie tried again to think about how absurd her huge crush on him was, having known him for so short a time. Callie was so intently thinking that she tripped, and Gabriel caught her. They froze for a second, then laughed it off.

Gabriel had loosened up, she could tell because his arms weren't as rigid and tense and he started making up some moves of his own. He even pulled Callie against him and then dipped her. When Callie came back up from being dipped, to her surprise, Gabriel didn't take his arm away from around her waist. Instead, he just held her and kept dancing. Callie's smile spread even farther across her face.

A slow song started playing on the speakers and before Gabriel could refuse, Callie slid her arms up around his neck. Gabriel looked surprised for a minute and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed to the music.

Callie sighed, she loved this. Her head was resting against Gabriel's strong chest and his arms around her made her feel weak. _God,_ she thought, _I've only known him for a few hours._ Callie woke up from her daydream when Gabriel whispered in her ear again:

"Callie, I think we should go, people are starting to stare at us. I think they caught on that we don't know them."

Callie looked up, and pulled back from Gabriel a little, she was surprised when his arms let her go reluctantly. It was true what he said, the other people were looking at them.

Callie grabbed Gabriel's hand and ran towards the door.

They laughed the entire way back to Frankie, Jason and MJ's house.

Callie got out of the car and Gabriel followed her up the steps.

"I had so much fun tonight," Gabriel told her, "I'm glad you moved out here."

Callie smiled over her shoulder at him, "Me too."

They were at the door. Gabriel leaned against the frame, "Look, talk to Jason tonight about working as a guard."

Callie nodded, "Oh I will. Thanks for saving me from David."

"Thanks for saving me from getting my ass kicked," Gabriel returned.

"Aww, so sweet," Callie teased.

Gabriel laughed and there was an awkward silence between them. She reached up and hugged him.

"See you Gabriel."

Gabriel let her go, "Bye Callie,"

With a smile and a little wave, Callie closed the door and left Gabriel staring after her. He wasn't sure about what the night had been, and he knew he would have trouble falling asleep tonight.


	4. Catch A Wave And You're Sittin on Top of...

"Hello," Callie said to the brown-haired guy sitting on the couch.

He stood up immediately, "Callie!" He shook her hand then gave her a quick hug.

Callie laughed inside, Jason was the same as before when she had met him, businesslike but friendly.

"How are you?" Callie asked, sitting down on the couch with him.

"I'm good. Is there anything I can get you?" Jason asked her with a smile.

"Jason," Callie commanded, "You need to stop working."

Jason laughed, "No but seriously, can I do anything for you?"

Callie thought of Gabriel. "Actually, maybe you can. I would like a job as a lifeguard at the resort."

Jason considered this then said, "Well we have Gabriel-"

Callie cut him off, which she knew was very unprofessional. "Well he needs more time off to work on his surfing career and I need a job..."

Jason nodded, "I see your point. I'll talk to Vincent tomorrow morning and call here. But you're probably hired."

"Yes!" Callie exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

"It's the least I can do," Jason stood up and started walking towards his room, "See you in the morning."

"Good night!" Callie called cheerfully as she made the couch into her bed. She changed and brushed her teeth in the bathroom then got into the bed. Through the open window she had a great view of the ocean. It would be full moon in a few days. Callie tried to sleep, but knew that sleep wouldn't come because she couldn't stop thinking about Gabriel.

- - - -

"Look, Gabriel," Callie said as she walked up to him on the beach. "I just want to finish what we started last night."

Gabriel didn't understand, "What did you mean?"

"This," Callie leaned up against him and pulled his head down to kiss him. Gabriel got hot all over and a bell started ringing. And ringing. And ringing.

Gabriel woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He rolled out of bed in just his boxers and groaned. He had three consecutive dreams about Callie last night. He couldn't get her out of his head. And he didn't even know why. He stumbled to the fridge and drank some orange juice from the carton.

He pulled on his swim trunks, grabbed his keys and was going to go out the door, when he paused. He ran back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he washed his face, and put on some deodorant. He even put a tiny bit of gel into his hair before he left. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't trying to look good for Callie, that he was doing it for himself.

- - - -

Callie brushed her hair one more time. She couldn't figure out how to do it. Finally, she decided on pulling it into a ponytail and she brushed her teeth for the third time that morning. She brushed on a little eye shadow and some lip-gloss.

"Hurry up!" MJ yelled, banging on the door.

"I'm coming!" Callie came out of the bathroom, "Maybe if you came home last night, you would have more time to get ready."

MJ's mouth fell open. Callie mocked her, "Oh no!"

MJ shoved her and then slammed the bathroom door, but she was smiling.

Then MJ opened the bathroom door, "Trying to look special for any certain someone today?"

Callie made a face, "No!"

"Gabriel!" MJ teased in a moony voice.

"CHRIS!" Callie shouted back.

MJ stuck out her tongue and closed the door.

"How was your date last night?" Frankie asked Callie as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"It wasn't a date," Callie protested automatically.

"Sure," Frankie said, "Anyway, did you get that life guarding job?"

"Yup," Callie smiled, "Jason called this morning. I start today. Gabriel has to teach me everything I need to know."

"About life guarding." Frankie added with a sly smile.

"Yes about life guarding!" Callie said exasperated, "Why does everyone think there's something going on with me and Gabriel?"

"Because you both wish there was!" MJ called from the bathroom.

Callie groaned and stomped off to go wait in the car for them.

- - - -

"Get up," Callie opened her eyes and shaded them from the sun. She saw Gabriel standing over her. Shirtless. She stood up in a second.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We're going surfing." Gabriel told her. He carried a huge long board under one arm.

"Now?" Callie asked. It was eight in the morning.

"We don't have to be on the stand until 10. And the waves are perfect for you to learn on." Gabriel told her. "Okay, turn around and wait."

Callie had no idea what he was talking about so she turned around. Gabriel shoved her from behind. Callie toppled forward onto the sand.

"What was that for?" she asked meanly.

Gabriel was laughing at her, "You weren't supposed to fall over! You push someone to see what their strong foot is. Whatever foot that you put forward is your strong foot."

Callie blushed, "Oh."

Gabriel put out his hand to help her out, "You are the first to ever have no strong feet."

Callie laughed, "Okay, do it again." He pushed her and her left foot went out forward.

"Figures," Gabriel muttered, "You're goofy."

"I'm what?" Callie asked, turned around to look at him.

"Goofy footed." He explained, "Your strong foot is your left foot. That's not as common as the right."

"Oh," Callie nodded, trying to take all this in.

Gabriel threw the board down on the sand. "Lay down on it."

Callie stared at him, "Now?"

"Yes, now." Gabriel grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the board. Callie did as she was told, thinking that Gabriel was crazy.

"Now," Gabriel squatted down so that his face was near hers, "Paddle."

Callie paddled.

"Good," Gabriel commented, "You paddle right."

"Well I was on the swim team for my entire life," Callie told him as she continued to paddle. "Do I have to keep this up?"

"Yes, now when you've caught the wave, you arch your back and then stand up, with your left foot on the back of the board." Gabriel explained.

"Okay." Callie nodded, trying to remember exactly what he said.

"Now do it for me," Gabriel ordered, standing back up to watch her.

Callie paddled for a little, pretended that she caught the wave and arched her back.

"Stop," Gabriel commanded. "Arch your back again."

Callie did as she was told and Gabriel squatted down beside her. "You need to arch it more," he instructed, "Or else you won't have the balance to stand."

"Okay, like this?" she asked, trying to arch her back more, but she felt dumb and the look on Gabriel's face told her she wasn't doing it right.

Gabriel poured cold water from his water bottle on his hands, and then put his fingers on the small of Callie's back. Callie was surprised and, as Gabriel had hoped, she arched her back even more to try to get away from the cold.

"Good, now arch it like that when you go to surf," Gabriel instructed her.

"Okay," Callie nodded, "Can we go in the water yet?"

Gabriel nodded and led her down to the water after securing the leash on her ankle. They moved out until they were a little past where the waves were breaking.

"Get on," Gabriel instructed and held the board for her while she struggled onto it.

Gabriel held the board so she wouldn't float away, and to be honest, he did notice that she looked especially good in her bikini. He shook his head to focus on teaching her how to surf.

"Okay," Gabriel yelled over the sound of the crashing waves, "I'm going to push you on the first wave, but you still need to paddle, okay?"

Callie nodded, "I'm ready!"

Gabriel waited until he saw a wave that was a good size approaching, "Okay, this wave, Paddle!" he screamed.

Callie paddled hard and Gabriel shoved her board forward. As Callie paddled, suddenly she realized that she had caught the wave. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. Excited, she arched her back and tried to get to her feet, but toppled over sideways, turning the board upside down too. When Callie surfaced, she yelled in happiness, "That was awesome!" She yelled, getting back on the board and paddling out to Gabriel.

"How sick was that?" Callie asked him, hitting him on the arm to get an answer out of him.

Gabriel laughed, "It was awesome."

"What about this wave?" Callie questioned, ready to go again.

"Nope, not good enough." Gabriel waited until he saw a decent sized wave coming.

"Okay, paddle," he instructed as he gave her a smaller push this time. This time, when Callie caught the wave, she rode for a few more seconds and then fell off the back. Gabriel was worried when she didn't surface for a minute. Then she emerged laughing hysterically and he sighed in relief.

"I put my hands over my head! Just like you told me!" She yelled, like a little kid proudly showing off.

- - - -

When they had finished surfing, Callie and Gabriel walked slowly towards the lifeguard stand, both reluctant to start work.

"You're a natural!" Gabriel told her honestly.

Callie beamed, "I just wish you would let me watch you," she explained, "I want to see how it's done."

Gabriel laughed. "Well you should watch someone else," he sighed. "Not me. I can't even go pro."

Callie got serious and stopped walking, "Gabe," she said, "You will go pro. Stop being so negative."

Gabriel shifted the board from one arm to the other and gave a small smile. "I'll try."

He continued up the beach and leaned the board against the bar by Frankie.

"You guys looked pretty cozy," MJ commented with a small smile to Callie.

Callie elbowed her, "Did not. He's teaching me how to surf."

"And lifeguard." MJ added, "Anything else you need to know?"

Callie made a face and was about to respond when Gabriel came up behind her, "Ready to go on the stand?"

Callie smiled, "Of course!"

Gabriel led the way up and once on the sand, he began telling her all the information she would need to know as a lifeguard. Callie tried to pay attention to what to do during a riptide, but her mind kept straying... perhaps to Gabriel's beautiful eyes or his defines muscles. It was very hard to concentrate on anything but him.

"That's about it," Gabriel finished up.

"Not too hard," Callie smiled.

Gabriel laughed, "Nope. Just boring."

They sat on the stand in comfortable silence until a young man of about their age approached them, followed by a group of his friends.

"Hey baby," he said looking up at Callie, "Want to teach me how to do CPR?"

Callie, utterly repulsed by his pick-up line, was about to answer back when Gabe interrupted.

"Why don't you leave her alone? She's trying to do her job."

The guy shrugged and winked adding to Callie, "I'm in bungalow six."

Callie groaned as he walked away, "I will never enter bungalow six," she confessed.

Gabriel laughed, trying to sound relaxed and indifferent about his defense of her. Like she was his something. But she was something to him, wasn't she? Yes, he was sure of that, but what exactly he didn't know.

- - - -

Callie glanced at Gabe, a huge grin on her face. He obviously didn't know it, but his immediate defense of her had touched her. She put her hand on his for a second.

"Gabe," she said, "Thanks for helping get rid of that guy."

Gabe grinned back, making her heart melt. "You have to learn to deal with horny guests. They're in great abundance here."

Callie groaned, knowing Gabe spoke from experience. "Lucky us."

Gabe thought for a second. He used to think he was lucky with all the North Shore guests he had been with. But the longest relationship he had was two weeks long, and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed more. He needed a real relationship, with a real girl. He ran his hands through his hair, telling himself he was turning into such a girl.

"Don't stress out," Callie told him automatically as she saw his hands go through his hair.

Gabe smiled at her concern, "I'll try not too."


	5. Dissapointment

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, no guest drowned and there was only one lobster burn that happened. AT five o'clock, Frankie and MJ called them down form the stand.

"We're throwing you a party," MJ said simply to Callie, "Tonight on the beach."

Before Callie could protest, Frankie interrupted, "Don't even try to say no!" he ordered, "You're coming."

"Both of you," MJ added with a wink at Callie.

When Frankie and MJ walked away, Callie sighed. "Oh great, a party with a bunch of people I don't know."

Gabe laughed, "I'll be there. You know me."

"So you're coming?" Callie asked excitedly, "Really?"

Gabe nodded, "Sure, It'll be awesome!"

- - - -

Callie checked her reflection one last time. She wished her stomach was flatter, but then again, who didn't? She sighed and turned to the side. Tonight she wore her a red and white floral sundress with her hair down, but curly. She had on just enough make-up to know it was there from close up. She knew she was dressing up for Gabe, but she didn't even try to deny it. She walked out of the bathroom where Jason was waiting to escort her to the party where MJ and Frankie were already.

When they arrived, Callie looked expectantly around for Gabe, but she saw him nowhere. She was introduced to other staff members like Tessa and Nicole. Callie nodded and continued the polite conversations but kept craning her head to see Gabe anywhere. _He's probably just late_, she told herself._ He's coming._

- - - -

"He's not coming is he?" Callie asked MJ. The party had died down and Callie and MJ were sitting on the beach together.

"I don't think so hun," MH patted her shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sure there's an explanation. He probably just got hung up."

_Oh my god!_ Callie thought, _What if the guy he borrowed money from beat him up?_ She stood up.

"I gotta go, MJ! Thanks so much for this party, it was great!" Callie ran through the hotel grounds heading for the path she had been told led to Gabe's house. When she turned the corner, she saw him standing outside a bungalow with just his shorts on. She sighed in relief that he was okay and came closer.

"Hey Gabe," she waved and he looked up. Just then the bungalow door opened. A young woman with a towel wrapped around her snaked an arm around Gabriel. "You promised me a shower too...lifeguard."

Callie gasped. So this is where he had been. Gabe looked up guiltily.

"Callie wait!" he yelled, "I can explain!"

Callie turned around angrily and walked away as fast as she could.

"Callie!" Gabe shouted jogging after her, "Callie wait! Please let me talk to you!"

"Why?" Callie asked angrily as she turned around, "To tell me what that girl is like in bed?"

Gabriel came up to her, "Look, Callie I'm sorry, I really am."

"You know," Callie went on, ignoring his apology. "I thought you were different. When you said you didn't want anymore meaningless flings, I believed you!"

Gabe interrupted, "I meant that!"

"Oh really?" Callie questioned, "Then why did you sleep with that girl?"

Gabe opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Oh, good answer," Callie commented as she started to walk away.

"Callie, I'm sorry," Gabe said pathetically.

"Sorry for what?" Callie asked, suddenly changed, "You have nothing to be sorry about. There was even anything between us. And now there never will be."

That got Gabe's attention. "Callie, I can explain to you why I missed your party."

"Because you were screwing her," Callie said, "I got it."

Gabe grabbed her arm so she couldn't walk away from him, "I wanted to come," he explained honestly, trying to look into her eyes,

"What did she do, handcuff you to the bed?" Callie demanded meanly, "But then again, you probably like it like that."

"Will you just let me explain!" Gabe yelled, exasperated. He calmed down, then whispered, "Please."

Callie crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine."

"I wanted to come really bad," Gabe started, "But it was too complicated."

"Yeah, because walking to the beach is really confusing," Callie countered.

Gabe waited a second and then continued, "I couldn't go because I'd see you."

"Do you _want_ me to hate you?" Callie questioned.

"Please let me finish," Gabe pleaded. When Callie didn't say anything, he kept explaining. "Seeing you scare me. I care about you- I like you a lot and I've only known you for two days." He looked down at his feet.

"So rather than face your feelings, you had sex with a random woman. God, you're such a coward." Callie told him.

"I know," Gabe nodded, "I know. But..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do with you, Callie. I just..." he looked at his feet again, "I'm sorry. And if it means anything...the entire time I was with her, I was thinking about you."

Callie didn't respond.

"I was," Gabe whispered. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Callie glared at him, then sighed. "I don't know. Not tonight. Maybe in the morning."

Gabe sighed and then watched her walk away.

"Callie?"

Gabe turned and saw MJ wandering around looking for Callie.

Gabe ran up to her, "She went that way," he pointed out.

"Hey, why didn't you come to the party?" MJ asked, "She really wanted you to be there."

"So did I," Gabe sighed again. "See you in the morning."

MJ shrugged and kept walking down the path until she spotted a figure slumped on a bench.

"Callie!" MJ yelled, running up to her. Callie looked up, wiping away a few tears.

"Oh Callie, what's wrong?" MJ asked, putting an arm around her.

"Nothing," Callie sniffled, "I just misjudged someone."

"Gabe?" MJ questioned sympathetically.

"Yes," Callie nodded, "But I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" MJ asked.

"Yup," Callie stood up, "His loss, right?"

MJ agreed with a big smile, "Yeah!"

They linked arms and walked brightly back to where Frankie and Jason were waiting for them.


End file.
